Nobuna's playful genius
by heartlessdevil666
Summary: We all know about sagara yoshiharu traveling to the past but what would happen if it was someone from the past traveling to the future? Don't worry it will be Cao Cao's playful genius Guo jia. (Just trying this cos lack of oda nobuna no yabou crossovers out may give up if no one likes it.)
1. Chapter 1

Nobuna's playful genius

Chapter 1 A different time.

Where am I? I was surprised by opening my eyes to a grassland. I hear sounds I am all too familiar with… The sound of battle.

Why was I so familiar with this sound? I don't remember…

I hear battle cries and other shouts all around me. And then two soldiers wearing armour I am unfamiliar with trying to slash at me with swords.

Jumping back I dodged all of their attacks. After a few seconds I was starting to get overwhelmed, there were too many and they weren't giving me a chance to attack with my sceptre.

Luckily a man saved me… grabbing me before I was stabbed and dragged me off the battlefield into the forest.

*sigh*

"It appears I must thank you."

"No need to thank me, It's just that you are a warrior from the oda clan right? Those moves of your's can't be from a mere foot-soldier."

"It's unfortunate but I'm not a warrior of the oda clan, I'm... It appears I can't seem to remember..."

"...Is it possible to get me caught up to speed on the situation?"

"Of course! I'm Toyotomi Hideyoshi by the way..."

From Hideyoshi I learned about the current battle and the lord he was planning to join Oda Nobuna, I also learnt about his dream…

A lord of a feudal domain…. But what surprised me was what he said afterwards. "Because, if you become the lord of a castle, you'll be popular with the ladies!"

"Hahaha."

"That indeed sounds like a fine dream. What man doesn't wish to seek such otherworldly pleasures?"

"Yeah! Let's head over to the Oda clan's headquarters!" He shouted while running along

After running along with him I heard a noise…

"Fugu?" Hideyoshi was suddenly crouching while pressing his chest. "Hm? What's wrong, Hideyoshi?"

"…I was hit by a stray bullet… I wasn't lucky…"

"What?"

"Wait, you can't die! What about your wish?" I quickly laid him down and held the wound to try to stop the bleeding.

"I will pass this wish… on to you…" Slowly my savior closed his eyes and died.

"I see. Kinoshita has died…may he rest in peace." Behind my back, the lisping voice of a little girl was heard.

Looking behind me I saw a little girl wearing entire black was standing wearing a chain mail and ninja outfit.

The girl was like a kitten, slender and short, her voice was also lisped. Her mouth was concealed with a mask but her eyes alone were exposed. Her pupils were a crimson colour that would make you shiver, and her eyelashes were long to the level of surprising. You could tell in a few years she would become a fine beauty.

"My name is Hachisuka Goemon. From now on, instead of Kinoshita, I will serve wyou." Her expression was like that of an assassin but the end was just a mess.

"Sorry, I am bad with long sentences." "Are you a friend of Toukichirou-san?"

"I am a companion. The foot soldier Kinoshita is the trunk and I the shinobi stay in the shadow of that tree, so we join wour forces, and try and get pwomoted together, that was the promise."

"Hahaha, The way that you talk is rather cute."

Beneath the mask, the child ninja, Goemon's face became red. "S-Shut up. What is your name?"

*sigh* "It is unfortunate but I do not recall… but I think it was on the lines of Guo…... hmn… I can't recall I'll think about it later, after all this is a battlefield."

"Then, from now on I will lead your vassals the Kawanamishuu and work for you."

"Vassals? But I am penniless and don't even have a name. I can't give you anything as of now."

"It will be fine if you serve the Oda clan. They have good salaries."

"Very well if you insist to join me I shall gladly accept."

"I'll have you get promoted as my trunk without fail. That was the pwomise with Kinochita, right?"

"To honour the promise between a fellow man, I'll serve under the Oda clan!"

Taking up a flag with the Oda clan's symbol I also grabbed my sceptre to fight as well.

"This flag should be used to show my intentions of joining the Oda clan…"

Rushing forward I went into battle.

Against the lines of foot-soldiers defeating them was simple. I used one hand to hold my sceptre swinging wildly and knocking down many soldiers quickly.

During the battle I heard a loud voice calling out, "Foot soldiers! Someone return to the headquarters, and protect the Lord!"

However the foot soldiers were dreaming of taking at least one neck of the enemy and no one returned to the headquarters.

I suppose I could use this opportunity to make a name for myself and show my allegiance to Oda Nobuna.

It was a really chaotic battle but they made a foolish choice of sending the general's guards to the front lines despite the chances of ambushes, due to this the headquarters was currently virtually empty.

This allowed the Imagawa's separate unit assaulted them. Oda Nobunaga is in a dangerous situation a spear came flying towards the helmet of the general.

I quickly knocked down the spear with my weapon and knocked the enemy soldiers back.

"It's a new Oda soldier!" "It's just one person! Finish him first!" The Imagawa soldiers simultaneously attack me.

"Now, now let's not get to hasty" …Not only was the headquarters small, the enemy numbers were increasing, I need to finish them quickly.

"Time to finish things up!"

I then created a orb which I launched bouncing side to side finishing them off.

I then heard the sound of horse hooves closing in preparing myself for another attack.

"My Lord, it's a huge win for our allies! Were you alright?!" It was a girl who wore armour. I remembered seeing her leading the cavalry to an assault on the front lines a bit earlier. She possessed eyes that could radiated a strong will. Her face could also be considered quite beautiful.

Without thinking I stared at her face, the girl commander on the horse seemed to noticed my gaze and let out a shout "Kyaa?" "W-What's with you, bastard? E-E-Even though you're just a foot soldier, you dare stare at my breasts!?"

"Of course not, I was merely stunned by your mesmerizing beauty." Blush. The mannish girl commander was shaking with… rage? She removed her sword while her face blushed red. In the corner of her eyes which had previously shown feelings of victory, tears of shame started coming out.

"I-Insolent bastard! I will have your head!"

"Hahaha…"

The general who had been sitting on the chair of the headquarters forever spoke up. "Stop, Riku! No matter what, that guy saved my life so I have to give him a reward."

"What? Is that the truth?"

"Yes. He saved me when I was about to get stabbed by a spear. And also, I couldn't really see it but he used a strange technique and defeated the Imagawa force."

"…..I-Is that so. B-By your will."

No matter what, there's no way that even Nobunaga becomes a girl-"Nobuna-sama, please hire me as a foot soldier!"

I decided to aim low due to the lack of understanding she would have of my abilities.

Looking up I finally was the person I would serve The brown hair was done in a clumsy manner. She wasn't wearing any armour or a helmet. Her face was black with soot. With one sleeve of the yukata exposed, with a long sword and a short sword tied with a straw rope, a flint bag and a gourd hanging from her waist, and also on the hakama covering her waist and legs was a tiger skin tied like a loincloth. On her shoulder was an arquebus which I had heard from Hideyoshi. I also got to see this weapon in action a little earlier.

"What are you staring at like an idiot? I am Oda Nobuna! The Feudal Lord Protector of Owari, the head of the Oda clan!"

"My apologies, your beauty simply captivated me for a second, lady Nobuna."

"Hey. What's your name?" The muzzle of the arquebus was jabbed in-front of my face.

"Hahaha… It is unfortunate but I cannot recall my name but all I have on me is my weapon and this seal."

"Hmm… is that so? What is this seal? It seems to be the seal of an adviser but I don't think there are any other lord with these characters… If that is the case from now on you shall be Saru!"

"What a weird choice."

"You're wearing strange outdated clothes and earlier just by waving your sceptre around you summoned a floating orb to defeat the Imagawa soldiers, no matter how you think of it, that isn't human. That's why, you're Saru!"

"Very well if that is the case I shall gladly accept the name a beautiful woman such as you have chosen but last I checked I am very human."

"What an insolent bastard to be retorting back to the princess! Let's behead him," the female commander suggested to Nobuna after descending from the horse.

"You think so, Riku? Indeed, it would be easy to behead him but he may be a rare monkey who descended from the heavens. At any rate, he can speak human language. I have decided, I am domesticating him."

"Hou? What a stubborn master, but this stubbornness will only increase your wild beauty." I said with a smile.

After a few moments of travelling we arrived at a lake beside a village.

"Hey, Saru, immediately scoop out the water of the lake." I heard from Nobuna.

"Hmn?" Shibata Katsuie had arranged the foot soldiers surrounding the pond and seemed to have secured it so that the villagers who had gathered would not come near Nobuna.

"It is unfortunate but I am not of this area is it possible for you to inform me the reason for this act?"

"Fuun. You really are not from this area," Nobuna remarked as she sat on her chair. As she brought her gourd to her lips, she explained in a blunt manner,

"In reality, it's a really bothersome story. There's a rumour that a Dragon God is dwelling in the 'Ojaga pond'. Because of this rumour, the villagers have been sinking maidens in the pond as sacrifices."

"Ah I see so you are trying to disprove this legend by doing this."

"You're a lot brighter than you look. There's no way a God or Buddha is in there. These sort of things are only figments of the human imagination, in other words, illusions."

"Geez, with all the stupid people in this world, you'll start hating it. See over there? There's a thin girl standing beside Riku, right? She's this year's live human sacrifice."

In the direction Nobuna was pointing at, indeed there was a pale faced girl wearing Japanese clothes who was trembling. Even for that distance, I could understand that she was quite a beauty. The long hair was for some reason glossy and blue.

"That's why I will teach this village's ignorant people. That there's no Dragon God or such living in the bottom of the pond. However, for that purpose, there's a need to scoop out all the water of the pond, right? If those Imagawa didn't interfere, I would have been able to use a lot of male hands to scoop out the water."

"It would be such a shame if such a beautiful lady would have her time end like this."

I then quickly used the same attack showed earlier and absorbed the water before sending it out like rain. Soon enough after many attacks the water then disappeared.

"Amazing…this willpower, you aren't a normal Saru…" Nobuna said, awestruck.

With the water of the pond scooped out, the superstition of the Dragon God was also cleared up. There was nothing that existed on the exposed base of the pond other than a single large carp flopping around.

"Did everyone see? This carp is the real identity of the Dragon God you worshiped! Rituals such as human sacrifices are prohibited, from now until eternity! Those who disobey will get the death sentence!"

The villagers were all murmuring "That was surprising" "It was as Nobuna-sama said" and returned to their houses.

"Urk… It seems that my body is not as fine as I thought it to be." I whispered to myself.

"Be happy you have saved an innocent life she went back to her fiancé to celebrate. She said that even she was very grateful. You feel good after doing a good deed, fufufu."

"Oh? It is such a shame to think she would be already taken. Well where is the fun in life if it was always predictable."

"I'll make you a foot soldier as the reward. It's an exceptional thing to make a Saru a foot soldier, so be grateful, you know?"

After this event we travelled to my new lord's base Owari. During this time I would look into books which were lying around there.

A few days had passed and a letter had arrived at the castle.

Third person P.O.V

"It seems the Viper of Mino is asking for an audience." The rough beauty stated casually.

"The Viper or Saitou Dousan is trying to obtain an alliance with you my lord." Saru calmly stated while holding a cup of wine.

"How do you know, brute?"

"It is rather easy to tell, to fight a larger force one way is to find a good strategist capable of making up for the lack of numbers. Although you would require a lot of time to plan out the enemy for the best counterattack... This way is a lot safer as there is a less likely possibility of betrayal, Another way is to form an alliance to create a bigger force but this route is more dangerous due to chances of the alliance falling out or take advantage of the other. I would much prefer the former but due to the lack of a well-known strategist capable of such a feat and the fact Owari's power is currently split, we have to end up with the alliance." Saru easily stated.

This seemed to create a surprised look on everyone else faces.

"Oh? With such fine weather why is everyone just staring around for?"

"It seems I didn't give you enough credit Saru." Nobuna said with a smile on her face.

"Another thing I would like to state is that the meeting area should be close to the border of our lands to keep things neutral a place of religious background should be best judging from how supersticious people here are, under these circumstances Shoutokuji temple would be the most suitable place for this meeting."

"Huh? I highly doubt a Saru can predict such a-" Nobuna was about to

"Reporting, Mino has given us the location of the audience."

"W-Where is it?"

"The location is the Shoutokuji temple."

"I-impossible."

"A-Amazing."

"Such a compliment from a beauty such as you lady Katsuie truly makes me feel wonderful."

The Nobuna group was slowly marching on the highway.

"Why should I have to look after you, dammit." From above the horse, Shibata Katsuie had an upturned face saying that.

"The angry look on your face only increases your beauty lady Katsuie." Saru replied.

"Enough with your glib tongue!"

In the middle of the road, the condition of Nobuna's surroundings was explained to him in simple terms by Katsuie. Nobuna was the ruling feudal Lord of Owari, the next successor of the Oda clan. In the previous year since she had lost her father, she had succeeded the house even though she is a princess. While Owari is a big province receiving benefits of trade from the harbor it holds, the soldiers are weak, and is surrounded by enemies. Above all, the one who held the name of no. 1 of the Tokaido region, the feudal Lord of Suruga, Imagawa Yoshimoto is boasting that she would someday rise to the capital, and assist the declining Ashikaga Shogun clan and start her own conquest of Japan. The small country neighbouring east of Owari, the Matsudaira clan holding Mikawa as well, for some time they were obeying Oda but they became Yoshimoto's followers. Unrelated to it, inside the Oda clan, there are many who don't have allegiance to Nobuna who even has the bad reputation of "The Fool of Owari", they're not in any condition to fight Imagawa.

"That viper, he is calling himself Saitou Dousan right now but it seems he was an oil merchant from the capital." Katsuie has a sour expression. It seems like she doesn't trust Dousan.

"A merchant got promoted to the Lord of Mino? A retainer supplanting his Lord-." "He exiled the previous Lord and took over Mino. Not to mention, even though he's a former merchant, he's strong in battle. That's why he's known as a viper and feared. Her father, Nobuhide-sama has fought Dousan countless times as an enemy. For her to have a meeting with that man, I am worried about Nobuna-sama." Katsuie once again let out a sigh.

"If a young lady like you, worries too much, wrinkles will show on your face."

"I am still 18, there are no wrinkles on my face! ...Che. Why did I leak the princess's shame to Saru? If you talk about this conversation, I'll have your head!"

"We'll soon be arriving at Shoutokuji. Saru, you go to Nobuna-sama. Don't leave her for even a second."

Shoutokuji.

This is a town built around a temple on the borders of Mino and Owari, a neutral zone where both provinces' military could not enter it was the most suitable location for the meeting of Nobuna and the 'Viper' Saitou Dousan. Nobuna would take in Dousan's daughter as her little step sister depending on the meeting's result. Nobuna was sitting on the horse with a melancholic looking face with brows knit. Her hair is swaying in a brown bun. It's her usual foolish appearance.

With an ageing looking robe. Shouldering an arquebus on her shoulder, a rope tied on her waist with a lot of gourds hanging, and rare articles, and a tiger's skin on her waist.

"…..Princess, reporting in that Dousan-dono has already reached the main temple building." A small built little girl looking like a page was reporting while bowing to Nobuna. "... I have to change as well."

"Hm? You're going to change?"

"Why are you making a surprised face, Saru?"

"I was merely thinking about what kind of clothing would suit such a beautiful lady such as yourself. I'm sure you would give the Viper quite the surprise." He smiled and answered politely.

"..." The page called Inuchiyo nodded without any words. A little younger than Nobuna. It was a little girl with a face like a doll.

"…Inuchiyo. If the viper tries to do anything funny, immediately cut him!" Nobuna said with a red face.

"…Understood."

Suddenly, the straw sandals that Nobuna took off landed in Saru's arms.

"Carry that as well!"

The main temple building of Shoutokuji. In order to avoid conflict, the soldiers of both armies were very far off from the main temple. Yoshiharu and Inuchiyo were in the large garden completely visible from the main temple building. Furthermore, there was a girl samurai of Mino who probably had been given the same duties of a page as Inuchiyo.

She was an intelligent looking bishoujo. He lightly greeted her with his eyes but he didn't converse with her.

"What fine weather today, after this would you like to have a drink with me, young lady?"

"Hmp!"

"Hahaha." Saru was laughing smoothly despite being rejected.

"….Private conversations forbidden." He was then lectured by Inuchiyo.

Already in the main temple, the viper of Mino, Saitou Dousan was seated on his seat. Even though it was an important meeting, he was wearing informal clothes and was opening and closing his handheld fan. (The opponent is Oda's foolish princess anyways) That sort of attitude could be seen. It seems like Dousan saw Nobuna in her foolish garb while coming to the temple from somewhere.

So if Nobuna is going to come in that dirty appearance then wearing a formal attire would be stupid, is what he must have been thinking when he entered the main temple building while wearing his informal attire. "That Nobuna is late." Dousan did a big yawn as if bored.

"Mino's viper! Sorry for making you wait!" Suddenly, Nobuna appeared in the temple building. Dousan spurt out the tea in his mouth.

Saru just quietly laughed at the Viper's expression.

Nobuna's sparkling brown hair was let down, that appearance of wearing a top class kyouyuuzen kimono beautifully. Her soot faced filthy face up till now had no makeup as usual but it was white like ceramic and her smooth skin was exposed. Rather, for someone having this pretty skin, cosmetics were not required. And her non make up face, it clearly surpassed all the women Saru had seen so-far her long eyelashes, her straight nose, her small lips, it was a perfect balance. She was beautiful. No, just the word beautiful is insufficient. Even in cuteness, she was higher classed than anyone, surely a princess feudal Lord. And from those eyes full of confidence, without making people scared, an impenetrable powerful glitter came from her eyes.

Dadada, while letting out a groan, those who were taking in Nobuna's brilliantly charming appearance, they could only continue gazing. And also, Saitou Dousan in the temple building as well. "U…Uooooooh? W-W-W….What a….bishoujo!?", with elegant steps Nobuna was moving inside the temple building, and sat opposite to Dousan.

"I am Oda Kazusanosuke Nobuna. My childhood name is "Kichi" but I don't want to be called Kichi by you. Mino's viper!"

"Ah, y-yeah. I am Saitou Dousan…." Unbecoming of his age, Dousan was blushing, and he couldn't look directly while he was in Nobuna's eyes.

While brandishing the hand held fan and muttering "It's shameful", he started turning the tea cup on his palm. "Dearuka."

Nobuna was shouldering her hair she said "The gazes of men are annoying. Especially the Saru in the garden. That's why I hate these sorts of clothes." That drinking style as well, her manners were perfect.

"Viper! I need your power right now. You'll give me a younger sister right?" However, while blowing the heat off the tea, Saitou Dousan, the Warring States Feudal Lord, the one fear as Mino's Viper, had recovered from the damage of the shock he took from Nobuna and with his eyebrows raised, he returned to his fully intense serious face.

"Now then, I wonder about that. Oda Nobuna-dono."

"Rather, 'Owari's foolish princess'. I have to test if you are really worthy to form an alliance with me or not."

"Hmph. What do you want to test?"

"Your ability, I have a few questions about it. I have heard of the fame of the fool who can't even unite Owari." His words are meek for a 'viper' but that piercing gaze, that deep voice, and even now attacking Nobuna, the fearsome fighting spirit that's like an atmosphere that will swallow you whole.

"Depending upon your answer, I may take your life as well. Kukuku." He finally said it! It's come! While laughing naturally he declared his killing intent!

However, even while being threatened by the beast like viper, Nobuna doesn't step back even one inch. "If it's you, you should be able to understand my true power with just one look."

"I don't judge commanders with just their appearance. Even if right now I am a balding old man but, in my young days I was a handsome young man…..using my appearance, I became close to the Lord. However, in my heart, from those days I was a venomous viper."

"I see. You can't even imagine it looking at your baboon geezer appearance right now."

"Fufufu, once you age, the insides show on the outside as well." He wasn't an old man who would be melted by Nobuna's bishoujo attitude.

"Now then, is it fine to inquire about a few questions from the foolish princess?"

"It's fine, what might they be?" Nobuna and Dousan with a serious look glare at each other from a small distance. It was so fierce that even now you would think that they would go for each other's throats. In front of the crafty old man 'viper', Nobuna was there with her chest full of confidence. Nobuna was not even shaking a bit before Saitou Dousan's sharp eyes that instantly make normal girls start trembling. Rather, it looked like she was looking down on Dousan haughtily.

This girl, although she is cheeky but maybe she's really amazing…..Yoshiharu murmured. At last, their verbal battle began. If she can't meet Dousan's expectations, the talks of alliance won't begin. No, she may even be killed.

"First question. Why are you known as the 'foolish princess' by your people and your retainers as well?"

"It's the opposite! The retainers around me are the fools." She glares at Dousan smiling fiercely.

"However. You roam around the streets in a foolish getup."

"You're wrong. While heading out, I am just wearing efficient clothes." "Hou….?" "No matter how much I am a female commander, if I wear a noble's clothes and ride the horse to battlefield, my mobility will decrease right? Wearing a lady's ceremonial dress like Imagawa Yoshimoto is out of the question. It will just result in failure in battle!"

"Also, is that bamboo whisk bun of a hair like commoners also for efficiency?"

"Yes, that's correct. Isn't it a waste of time if I tie it neatly? I am busy anyways!" While pointing towards the gourd Yoshiharu was carrying, Nobuna continued. "Even the gourd on the waist has functionality and is useful. Even without having to wait for my pages every time, I can immediately take out the necessary things. Even the arquebus is right now being thought of as rare toy of the barbarians, however, from now on it will become the leading part in battles instead of spears or swords! Even the weakest of Japan, the Owari's warriors, if they hold arquebus, they're the strongest!"

"I see. However, one or two guns aren't that useful."

"That's right. It's the same as bows, numbers are required."

"With a large sum of money, just how many of the scarce Arquebus were you able to buy? 10, or is it 20?"

"500 guns!"

"500 guns!? How many times of my army!? And, how were you able to provide for that many arquebus? Does Owari have that much revenue?"

"It's true that the Oda clan's fortunes are small. However, you know, I am controlling the trade port, Tsushima. I bought them by having the merchants pay for the war funds."

"I see. You're not a normal feudal Lord. You're like a merchant."

"You're originally a merchant as well, right, Viper? In order to win battles, war funds are necessary! In order to raise war funds, you gather merchants and make trade prosper. This is the most important." The fool of Owari and the Viper of Mino while probing each other were having a clash of their real intentions.

"I see. I have realized that you're not just an ordinary fool, but an outrageously huge fool. There's one more thing that I want to ask."

"What is it?"

"Why did your father-the late Lord Oda Nobuhide, while knowing that he could not beat me in battle, attack Mino countless times?"

Nobuna puffed her chest and replied. "I don't know my father's thinking. However, if I had to attack in the east, it would only be Mino!"

"Hohou. And why would that be?" As if really enjoying it, Dousan was pursing his lips and leaned forward.

"That is, Viper, the same reason you originally targeted Mino."

"The idiots of society will call you as the 'Viper who attacked Mino' but in reality you wanted to capture Japan, right?"

"Nobuna-dono. How can you say that I was aiming to conquer Japan?" "The one who controls Mino, controls Japan! Mino is Japan's centre! In the west, it connects capital city, in the east it is connected to the fertile plains. If you build an impenetrable mountain castle in Mino and gather soldiers, and lie in wait. And once the time comes, repress the warring world in one go, and make Japan a peaceful country. A country where merchants are freely able to trade, make a bountiful country like that. That was your ambition, right?" While shaking, Dousan somehow nodded. His expression changed suddenly into a cheerful one.

"I am beaten…..I am beaten, Nobuna-dono! Even though you're young, you saw through this old man's strategy, which I hadn't ever talked about with anyone? Man, I am beaten!" While nodding, a cheerful laugh leaked from his throat. That Nobuna, she completely made the Viper of Mino her ally. However, once Nobuna says her intention, she can't stop.

"You're a magnificent strategist for having laid your eyes on Mino first, viper. But unfortunately you were not a warrior, but a trader-that's why, even you who had so much wisdom, it took your entire life to completely take Mino. The heavens are unfair, right."

"Oh, it's as you say."

"Viper. If there's something as a heaven, then I myself am the one loved by the heavens. I am a princess feudal Lord since birth. Compared to you, a high class beauty who can't be compared by you, a baboon geezer. Also, I have been governing the neighbouring province to Mino, Owari, since the age of 16. I still have time!"

"Yeah. That may be true."

"That's why, viper, I'll someday annex Mino. Your life's dream, the ambition of unifying Japan, I'll fulfil it!"

"A country where merchants can trade freely, you will fulfil it?"

"Not just merchants. Farmers, samurai are the same as well. The old systems which made Japan disorganized like this, I'll destroy all of them, and make a new country that can compete with even those barbarians! What I'm looking at isn't just Japan. It's 'The World'!" Dousan let out a big laugh.

"I finally understood the reason why you're called a fool in Owari. Even for the wise me, conquering the nation, in other words Japan was the limit of my wisdom. However, Nobuna-dono. You have already crossed Japan, and had set your eyes on 'The World' one without a destination."

"Viper, for the time being, let's stop the conversation here. It's a conversation which only you and I can understand. If it's heard by others, you won't just be called a fool, but a mad person, you know?" No. There's one who can understand! A voice of a girl reached from the garden. The beautiful girl, Dousan's follower.

"Oh, Jubei, You also got fired up in the heat without thinking. However, it's still early. For the time being, stay quiet." "…..B-By your will." Dousan pointed his hand held fan and made his follower silent. She seemed like a polite samurai girl.

"…Now then, so we were discussing that in order to conquer Japan, Mino is needed, Nobuna-dono." "That's right. Give Mino to me."

"Although I am old, I am the man called as the viper. That's an impossible consultation." "That's right. I thought that would be the case. I also won't ask you hand it over to me for free."

"Fufufu. After understanding that you're the no. 1 master mind, I want to try and fight you once on the battlefield…After the political question and answers, I became wanting to try a battle of strategy."

"….Hmph. I see, so that's next. If you say that, I'll fight with you."

"Then, shall we start the war."

"Same here."

"You can't fool me Dousan-dono. I have already grasped your true thoughts."

"That's rude Sar-"

"How amusing, let's hear what he has to say." Dousan says. "Kid. Do you indeed know what I am thinking...? however if you spout nonsense, although you may be a brat, my page, Jubei will behead you."

"Idiot, stay quiet. Apologize to the viper, Saru!" Nobuna once more scolds him however, Saru knew that 'If I don't startle Dousan here, these two stubborn people will start fighting. That's why, he would definitely not shut up.

"Dousan, you'll probably say this to your retainers. 'My children will tie their horses in front of the gates of Owari's fool.'"

"Wai-. Saru. What rude things are you saying? Your mouth is worse than me, you know?" Even Nobuna's face colour changed.

"What…?"

Dousan's expression was frozen. It was right. Dousan was convinced that, even without him handing over Mino, someday after his death, Nobuna would annex Mino with her forces And so, the Warring States blood got heated (In that case, I want to try fighting with Nobuna as my opponent, and want to see the final flower bloom)

"B-Brat! Bastard, did you read my mind? What sort of technique did you use?"

"Ever since I had joined Nobuna's forces I had spent every day learning about Owari's neighbours, one may hide their face but shall never hide their past!"

"Past-that sort of thing is- impossible." To be capable of discerning a person's true thoughts and possibilities from their past actions, this level of skill is from a genius level strategist! One on the level of legends from the past!

"You have already realized that your sons can't even compare to Nobuna, you have realised only Nobuna can succeed your dream of 'Uniting Japan.' If you don't hand over Mino to Nobuna, your life till now will become useless." For some time Dousan had his hand on the tip of the sword and trembling but, he let out a sigh.

"Nobuna-dono. For him to be not a samurai in the Oda house, I was tricked. For a person like him to be present-you're not an opponent this old man can beat."

"Eh? Viper?"

"Brat! Thanks to you, this viper, was finally able to be true to himself in the end of the end! I hand over my dreams to Nobuna-dono-No, to my daughter." While alternately glaring at Dousan and Sharu, Nobuna upturned her mouth.

"At this place, I'll write the 'Handover document'. I'll hand the Mino province to you-my daughter and retire."

"Viper!?" To Saru's eyes, Nobuna who would as usual have her lips turned in a bad temper, for one moment it looked like her eyes were wet.

"From now on Nobuna-chan is my daughter. To hand over the province to his daughter, it's natural as a father."

"Is it really alright?"

"Show them that there was a deeper meaning behind in the capturing of the Mino by the one hated as the Viper." Dousan takes out a brush, and with skilful strokes wrote the 'Document of handover of Mino'.

"Someday I will send one daughter of mine as your little sister to Owari. I will talk with my retainers in the province, and will prepare for Nobuna-chan's entry to Mino." The Mino which he wagered his life on and stole, Saitou Dousan easily handed it over while smiling to the old enemy, Oda clan's daughter, Nobuna. And with her mouth upturned, she took the handing over document without any thanks, without even reading it kept it in her pocket.

"….With that, would you allow me to touch your butt a bit. My daughter…..fugya?"

"Why do I have to have my butt touched by someone like you, you perverted geezer!" The moment Dousan had tried to sexually harass, Nobuna had without hesitation stood on one side of his face and was strongly turning her foot on it.

The meeting was finished safely with Dousan drawing near Nobuna countless times saying "Won't you let me rub your breasts." and being kicked, hit, thrown with a Gigantic Swing into the garden.

Many times, the follower of Dousan who waiting in the garden reached her hand to the hilt of her sword saying "T-That's way too rude."

Well that's natural as well, during those times she was coerced by Inuchiyo's quiet stare and gave up on drawing her sword. The alliance of Owari and Mino was formed, Dousan even wrote the handover document 'Handover of Mino' and promised Nobuna. Since I don't know who I am, I guess it's okay for me to help in Nobuna's ambition for the time being. "Hm? Why I can hear my chest beating so hard? Is my illness acting up again?"

"Saru. We're returning, return my gourd and straw sandals." While waiting at the gate, Nobuna appeared wearing the newly developed present day armour. The light weight armour that Dousan developed, it would probably even protect against gun bullets.

"Here you go." Saru then took the sandals from a pocket he had in his clothing.

Peh, Nobuna spat out as if annoyed. The high class bishoujo has been brought down to nothing. "D…..Disgusting!"

"Hm?" For some reason Nobuna was raging. Her face kept turning from red to blue to pale. "You wanted to smell my straw sandals and hence kept it in that pocket! Could it be, you're a man who gets excited by straw sandals? Uwah, it's my first time seeing this sort of high level pervert. Showing him my beautiful self was my life's mistake after all. However, well, it's going to be ok if I behead him here, don't come near me."

"Hm? I didn't know that lady Nobuna would have such fantasies about me. Even though we have only met for a few days. Could it be? Lady Nobuna hasn't fallen for a mere Saru like me has she?" She drew out her sword in reply.

"Pervert! Brute! Super lewd Saru! For a Saru to rut to a master's straw sandals, you'll get beheaded here for rudeness here!"

"What fine weather today lady Nobuna! What better day to fall in love?!"

After shouting this Nobuna's face turned beet red and shouted.

"Huh? What has the weather got to do with falling in love? You idiot!"

"Are you showing your true personality now lady Nobuna? I believe that your unbridled personality is rather exquisite. But won't people spread more rumours of this foolish princess?"

"Hmph! I may be called a fool or whatever, even then my brain is good! I can even use the abacus! I am even good at mental arithmetic!"

"What fine weather… During these days I just want to drink and talk to the ladies, perhaps I should visit the village?"

"Don't try to change the subject! Ahh geez the people I hate most in this world are idiots and perverts! Sarusuke, you fulfil both."

"I'm glad I am capable enough to fulfil your desires." The page Inuchiyo without saying anything was standing in the way of Saitou Dousan and his follower, and looking at her master and the new companion's comedic act, had a gaze as if saying "This is the first time I have seen the princess with such an amusing face."


	2. Chapter 2

Nobuna's Playful genius chapter 2

The main castle of Owari, Kiyosu castle. It's the headquarters of the Oda clan. After finishing the meeting with Dousan at Shoutokuji, Nobuna finally returned to Kiyosu castle.

Upon reaching the Kiyosu castle, as if Nobuna forgot about Saru, she immediately entered the main citadel and left him behind. "Might as well go home for now… What fine weather I might as well work hard so I can have a banquet every day…"

Saru then saw a familiar face walking the same direction, he then followed Inuchiyo. "Inuchiyo-dono what fine weather today… How about lunch together?"

"…Yes…" She seemed to be the quiet type although it just seemed to make her cuter.

"…Saru is wearing unusual clothes." She then decided to strike up a conversation.

"Hahaha, this is rather normal for me as an advisor of lord Cao… Who was that again…?"

"….Don't know."

"… For now it seems I must thank you for now though I have learnt that I once served someone whose name started with Cao…"

The next part I whispered in her ear, "How would you like me to treat you?"

She then turned bright red before saying, "…..We've reached." In the direction Inuchiyo gestured to, disorderly tenement houses were present. Between the houses, there wasn't a magnificent hedge, instead grass like maple hedge, this was the place I lived in for now it was run down but it served well for someone like me who only needed books and the basic necessities.

*sigh*

"… To think all the warriors would have to live here as well, at least there isn't preferential treatment... unless you count the chief-retainers."

"… Well, let's have some food for now." I said due to being hungry from the trip.

We then went over to the hedge to pick leaves. I had gotten use to this on my first day. The leaves I was picking were called the 'Five leaf aralia'. It's tasty if you boil it with water.

Even at that moment, Inuchiyo was silently gathering leaves.' Although unsociable but she was a rather kind person. "Are you really just going to eat leaves? If you don't have more nutritious stuff, you won't grow taller."

"…..Muh"

"…Although you will definitely be a beauty in the future, you may be lacking in certain areas without some proper nutrients."

"Grrr."

"Hahaha, your starting to sound like a real dog. That reminds me why did lady Nobuna give me the name Saru?"

"….Nobuna-sama gives an animal name to the retainers she likes. Saru is being liked."

"…After eating, let's go greet the Asano-sama." "Asano-dono? Alright, I got it." The Asano house was the house immediately facing them when they left the house. His impression was that of a withered old man. Even though Saru had been here for a few days he had never met Asano before.

"Oh oh, Nobuna-sama. You have completely gotten big-." He said.

"…Wrong, Inuchiyo."

"Oh oh, it was Inuchiyo, huh. Even though you looked like a little shiba puppy till now, you have completely become a human."

"…..I was a human from the start."

"Even my remaining years left are little. Inuchiyo won't you marry my granddaughter Nene."

"…..Impossible. Inuchiyo is a girl as well."

"That's a pity. Even though you were a magnificent man till the day before yesterday. We played a lot together even bathing together when you lost all those games."

"….Wrong person." Inuchiyo's face became red. As expected she became embarrassed. He saw something precious, to be able to see Inuchiyo's expression change.

"What an entertaining conversation, to think I wouldn't be the only one who likes to tease these stiff warriors."

"Oh oh, who may that boy be? Is it Inuchiyo's husband?"

"I am Saru."

"Oh Oh. It's Inuchiyo's husband~"

"Unfortunately not, not yet." I said while leaning closer to her and pulling her in.

"….Right…Wait, No!" Inuchiyo nodded her head, before realising her mistake with anger.

"It's such a shame looks like I still am on the market." I shrugged as I said this with an indifferent tone.

"Oh oh. A young man with good authority. Once Nene grows a bit, I feel like having her become your wife!"

"I'm not sure I can be satisfied with just one though, Hahaha…"

"Now, now don't be like that, Nene, stop eavesdropping and come in."

"Oh, I was found out? As expected of grandfather!" The sliding door opens enthusiastically, the rumoured 'Nene' sat came with full speed to the Old man's laps. Her body is small but, she has power in her eyes. She seemed to like to win a lot, and her brains also seemed good. She's still a shorty right now but there's no doubt she'll grow up to be a bishoujo with cool and sharp eyes.

"This girl is my granddaughter, Nene. She's a good girl, Oh Oh."

"Name's Nene! Saru-dono! Nice to meet you!" Nene had sat down on the Old man's lap, while hooraying with both her hands she let out a cheer. Even while being cheeky whenever she opened her mouth she behaved like an adult, her laugh was innocent as appropriate for someone of her age.

"It is nice to meet you Nene." The strategist released an enchanting smile towards her that would cause many women to swoon.

"What fine weather today it is a perfect time to fall in love."

"Stop with that type of idiot talk Saru-dono, an idiot like that can't work as a retainer of Nobuna-sama! You'll be turned into Saru-soup one day." While everyone was cheerily making noise-From the outside of the gate, they heard the shout of a young violent samurai.

"Man what's wrong, he sure is noisy." Since Old man Asano's legs were week, he stayed in the room, Yoshiharu, Inuchiyo, Nene, the 3 of them went out of door.

A group of young samurai on horses had the Asano house surrounded. "We're the guards of Oda Kanjuurou Nobukatsu-sama."

"Nobukatsu? Ah, the younger brother of lady Nobuna."

"Insolent man! We heard that the Saru picked up by the foolish princess was in this house! We came to observe the pitiful Saru being raised by that foolish princess." The attitude of the young samurai was of borrowing Nobukatsu's might and oppressing people. "Return, idiots."

"Young master! What should we do with this disrespectful foot soldier?" While laughing from above a white horse, a boy samurai truly looking like a young nobleman descended down and came closer to Saru, "It's rare for my foolish elder sister to pick up an animal. I also felt like looking at this Saru directly." He wore clothes far high classed than the other samurai. Just by looking at his appearance, immediately Saru understood that he was Nobuna's younger brother, Nobukatsu. However, his rebelliously curved mouth and his somewhat dark eyes, although he's quick tempered, but he doesn't resemble the straight Nobuna at all. "So you're Nobukatsu, hm..."

"D-Don't look down at me from a higher standing! I am the eldest son of the Owari's Oda clan! And who are you."

"Oh. I am Saru. Nobuna's follower, position is a foot soldier."

"I see. So you're Saru, huh. You are certainly wearing strange clothes."

"His brains are like a Saru as well, young master. He doesn't have manners." Nobukatsu's followers gave out a loud laughter.

"That's right. He's a Saru fitting that big sister."

"Completely different from the well-mannered young lord. For that foolish princess to become the Lord of Owari is ridiculous."

"Seriously."

"Hm? That is some rather interesting words what is the meaning of insulting your own lord?"

"I am saying that my elder sister is a fool, Saru-kun."

"The important Lord of Owari calls his own elder sister a fool? Have you not learnt any manners?"

"Hahahaha! You really don't know anything, Saru-kun. During the funeral of father, elder sister appeared without even wearing a Hakama, her hair in a bamboo whisk knot, with a sword on her waist, and suddenly threw the incense powder in front of the Buddha."

"She's really a big fool," the young samurai surrounding Nobukatsu started laughing.

"Hou? To think you were so foolish, Lord of Owari, it seems I must judge you differently." Nobukatsu was dumbfounded by this.

"What?! How Dare-"

"How uncivilized shouting out in the middle of the street, what do you have to say about yourself Nobukatsu?"

"…How am I the fool, Saru?"

"Allow me to ask you, what was on lady Nobuna's mind when she did this… 'Foolish' act?"

"How would I know what is in a fool's head?"

"I see, it seems you do not know your sister as well as you think. The reason for this behaviour was because the power left behind from your father's death. This caused the advisers to disrespect and ignore the funeral."

"How Dare-"

"The reason for Nobuna's actions is not because she is a fool… It is because there was no reason for the funeral due to you."

"Me? What has this to do with me?"

"My, my you are on the slow side, it is because of you that the advisers are ignoring the funeral due to them wanting more power to themselves due to your inferior abilities."

"That isn't true!"

"Very well then, Nobukatsu, let's see your ambition, after you steal Owari from Nobuna, what is your ambition? What sort of dreams do you hold, to make Owari, no, Japan yours?"

"W-What did you say?" Nobukatsu's face colour changed. However, he hadn't even thought of a magnificent ambition. He averted his eyes and mumbled. "Y-Y-Y-Yeah...I-I want to propagate Uirou, and want to make it a national dish, something like that?"

"…In these times of chaos, doing nothing is the same as **death** , you have yet to find your path and you are influenced by your retainers easily, should you rule one day your indecisiveness shall lead to your downfall."

"Young lord, let us immediately behead this strange guy!" The angry young samurai started making noise from my prediction.

However, no matter how he is, Nobukatsu is a warrior as well. He won't be able to tolerate it just by beheading him after losing in a battle of words. "H~m." He thought, and then it flashed to him! "I-If I become the ruler, um, I'll gather cute girls in Owari-."

"That ambition although interesting, is too lacking for a ruler… are you going to try again?"

"…Saru… serious…" I heard from Inuchiyo behind me.

"W-Wrong! What I said now was my personal desire! Um, once I get Owari, I will attack Imagawa Yoshimoto of the east, attack Saitou Dousan of the north, and will make the entire Tokaidou region the Oda clan's!"

"Such bravado, is it just foolishness or do you truly possess the strength to back it up?"

*sigh*

"From what I can see victory is currently impossible."

"I-I think it's poss…i-it's possible for me! Since I have Owari's fiercest commander, Shibata Katsuie with me."

"Hou. It seems you are confident in lady Katsuie, although Katsuie may be a capable general but she is rather lacking in the field of knowledge. Not only that, her expertise only lies in Owari, it seems you are far more foolish than I thought relying on only one general."

"How rude! Katsuie is the best general around!"

"But what I say is the truth is it not? After all there is always a sky above the sky and you are merely a frog beneath the well."

"…I'm a frog? No I –I-"

"But then again we cannot disregard even the smallest of possibilities, let's assume that you have defeated both clans thanks to Katsuie, what will you do after that?" I cut him off.

"Um…I-I haven't thought after that… I will also gather cute girls from Mino and Suruga as well…" Saru then gave his judgement.

"It is such a shame, you really are a frog beneath the well. Only knowing about what is around you and not seeing how vast the world truly is. I have already heard Lady Nobuna's ambition I must say, It seems I have overestimated you." For him to be defeated by a Saru in a battle of words-Gulp, Nobukatsu's and the group of retainers' faces turned pale and they swallowed their spit.

"Anyways, my elder sister is a big fool! The people of Owari are laughing at her! She's the embarrassment of the Oda clan! That's why our mother also hated her since childhood and didn't even take notice of her! Since childhood, sister was a fool. Even when going to temples, she couldn't stay still, she kept making a ruckus, and didn't learn any manners. That's why, for a long time, mother wanted me, who had good manners, to inherit the family. Only our late father pampered sister saying, 'Kichi, you're a genius, no matter what anyone says, do what you believe is right.' The result is the current sister… That rude, selfish, barbarian-friendly girl who talked nonsensical stuff about conquering Japan, Arquebus, was shunned by mother since childhood. As proof of that, even now mother lives in my castle-."

"Many in the past have been called fools… but that is because they were willing to try things others have never done before. It is because of this behaviour that the hearts of the people have started to sway, you may think that they are laughing at her but deep inside they are already admiring her, the incidents such as the dragon god has already made the people truly wish to follow her. It is this compassion and charisma that people will follow her in the future… I must thank you Nobukatsu-dono it is because of this conversation that you have furthered my reason to follow lady Nobuna."

'If you hang the gourd on your waist, you can take anything out immediately; it's convenient.' Even if she said that, the majority of Warring State era people would just raise their eyebrows thinking that she doesn't have dignity. Furthermore, there's no way 'Conquer Japan' or 'The World' will be understood. People who can understand Nobuna's thinking, that were from the same era, are few. Even among the people she knows, at most it would probably only be her late father and Saitou Dousan, who she met today. There was no helping having bad relations with her mother or her younger brother.

"Grr… Katsuie!" He seemed to finally have enough of my words.

"…..You are quite outrageous, Saru." Letting out a sigh as if troubled, Katsuie came from between the observers. She's already unsheathed the sword on her waist.

"I was ordered by Nobuna-sama not to behead you but this act against my master-this time I can't let it slide."

"Katsuie, Why is a young lady like you following this man? You should know which lord you should follow."

"….Uh….Uh. I-I don't understand difficult things like politics! However it's that my Lord is Nobukatsu-sama! No matter what, I can only serve with loyalty, right?"

*sigh*

"It seems that he reason for the retainers plotting against lady Nobuna, is due to your lack of discipline and your indecisiveness."

"S-Shut up! Don't deceive me by saying difficult stuff, idiot! M-My head will split! I-Is this the attack of the mind?"

Nene gives the final blow. "Katsuie-dono, a question! 2+3x4 is?"

"Eeh? I-If I don't replace it with greengroceries I can't tell! U-Um, t-two carrots…t-three raddish…..what was multiplying again? Soy sauce fits raddish…..so I have to multiply 4 tablespoons of soy sauce? S-so the completed dish is…..dish is…..?Uwaaaah, my head will definitely spliiiiiiit?"

"Time's up!"

"…..It seems that though you may be beautiful and strong lady Katsuie, it seems you are lacking in the field of knowledge."

"Don't call me an idiot even though you're a Saru! A-A-Anyways the punishment for a foot soldier to insult Nobukatsu-sama is death, prepare yourself!"

It was the moment when Katsuie raised her sword and was aiming at his head trying to bring it down. "No! You can't behead Saru-sama!"

"…..That's right. No. You can't kill retainers who are with Nobuna-sama." Nene and Inuchiyo spread their arms wide and covered Saru. Katsuie stopped her blade flustered.

"Why are you obstructing me, Inuchiyo? It's getting more and more troublesome."

"….Inuchiyo doesn't want to lose Nobuna-sama's smiling face."

"Eeh? You mean to say this guy is trusted by Nobuna-sama?"

"….Probably…Definitely….maybe…that may be the case….."

"Hm? Maybe?" She still questions me even though I have done so much to prove my worth?

"There's no basis of that, Inuchiyo."

"…..During the time she was talking to Saru, Nobuna-sama laughed like the time she was with her father. As if enjoying herself."

"No…..way, that is, even I somehow felt it but…it's probably that, something like the time during childhood, resembling the time when she got attached to the barbarian missionary?"

"…That's right."

"Since Nobuna-sama likes those sort of people who come from far off countries. I can understand that she'll have an interest in the puzzling Saru."

"…If Saru dies, Nobuna-sama will once again become alone. Since Inuchiyo can't understand Nobuna-sama's dreams."

"…..U-U-Ugh. Since you said it like that, I am the same…..I am a battle idiot, no matter how much I serve loyally, I can't understand even ten percent of what Nobuna-sama says…..even if I am told 'Conquer Japan'…To me who hasn't more or less gone out from Owari, I can't understand it…."

"….Inuchiyo likes Nobuna-sama as well. However, just by liking I can't fill the holes in Nobuna-sama's heart."

"E-Even then, is there any proof that this Saru can understand her thoughts and dreams?"

"…..There is no proof. However, Saru's head is good and was able to convince the Viper to hand over Mino."

"U-Ugh…..Inuchiyo, I can't help it." While scratching her head, Katsuie, she sheathed her sword. Nobukatsu who was neglected like that said, "W-Wait a bit, K-Katsuie? Are you going to let go of that ferocious foot soldier who insulted me?"

"U-um…young Lord. Young Lord may have also plotted rebellions against Nobuna-sama many times but your life has been spared. Let's finish this as returning one of the debts."

"A-A-Are you lumping the young valuable young lord of the Oda clan and this vulgar Saru who's a foot soldier together?"

"F-For the present, let us return. There's a rumour that Imagawa who is planning on marching to the capital will invade Owari as well, um." Once he hears that Imagawa could invade, even Nobukatsu couldn't act tough.

In the first place, Nobukatsu didn't have the confidence that he could win the battle against the number one power of Tokaido region, Imagawa Yoshimoto. In reality, in a battle with Nobukatsu vs. Imagawa, his attitude was that of "Katsuie will somehow do it." Even among the young samurai around Nobukatsu, not even one of them has the courage to disobey Katsuie. Even if they bunch together and come, they know that they can't win against Katsuie.

"Uh, G-Guh. S-Saru! I-In deference to Katsuie, I'll forgive you with this for today! H-However, remember it, I'll make you pay! Understood?!"

One week had passed since Yoshiharu had come to the Five leaf Aralia tenements. The week went by in the blink of an eye. 

The morning of the day when the nape of his neck started feeling a chill, Inuchiyo appeared next to Saru's pillow.

"….The princess calls." She murmured that while sighing. Saru pushed back the crumpling rice cracker futon and jumped up from the bed vigorously.

"Hm? Is it for a battle?"

"…..It's the middle of preparation for battle right now. However, a job."

"I suppose I cannot ignore such a generous invitation"

Nobuna was in the main citadel. This room had large tatami mats with tiger skins and panda skins lined. Nobuna was sitting on the chief seat with an unpleasant look... It's quite a personal room. Even then, why did Nobuna look displeased while eating a sweet looking Uirou?

"….I have brought him."

"I see. Inuchiyo, Saru, come closer." While her knee was on the ground, she dragged herself forward…. while making noise to just beside Nobuna. Saru on the other hand just walked normally towards her and ended up quite close in front of Nobuna. Saru then leaned down so their lips were quite close to coming in contact but with a small shriek she reversed her body a bit before that and drew out the sword that her page was holding. "Don't scare me! You're really a rude Saru. It's sudden but I'll behead you!"

"I'm afraid I will have to apologise, lady Nobuna you were too beautiful I lost myself in a trance."

"Hah. For a Saru appearance, you tried stealing my lips right? A retainer, not to mention the lowest position, know your position." Although these words were quite rude when matched with her blushing red face made it seem rather cute.

"Oh? Am I really that predictable?"

"I can't take this. I am at my limit. I won't let you live. Conclusion. I will just have to behead you for rudeness in this place."

"That would be rather problematic for me… How about as an apology, I treat you… personally." I then leaned closer to her as I said this for a closer look at her reaction.

"W-What's with that? What's wrong with you, who do you think you are? You are not worthy for the gracious and clever number 1 bishoujo of Owari!"

"It seems that I must prove my worth before I take a beauty such as you."

"It seems like Saru can understand the beauty of humans after all!"

"Don't worry if no one else is willing to have you this Saru will gladly take you for a bride."

"W-Wha?"

"…..Princess. Let's talk about the work for Yoshiharu." Inuchiyo who couldn't bear it anymore and decided to cut in on the conversation.

"…..That's right." Nobuna thrust a uirou like the one she was still eating to Inuchiyo who gobbled it.

"…Tasty…..chew, chew."

"Inuchiyo! As always, nice way of eating! I'll give you one more!"

"….Gobble."

"That's cute~"

"Lets' talk about the work." While eating Uirou with her mouths stuffed, Inuchiyo said that.

"That's right, that's right. Be overjoyed. I have decided to have you do a job."

"Let's see the job for a foot-soldier can't be anything grand like plotting for a battle but it has to be important enough for you to ask someone, I believe that this is for me to obtain provisions for the army." "Huh? I am amazed, your foresight is rather amazing. What I am asking you to do is to buy rice." At the same time as Nobuna flicked her fingers, the pages brought the piled up koban and laid them out at Yoshiharu's feet.

"There's 3000 kan. Time limit is 2 weeks. Buy rice with this."

"I was expecting more… this will hardly make me feel excited."

"However!"

"?"

"At the very least, buy 8000 koku! Any less than that, and you're beheaded!" At the current market rates of Kiyosu castle, you can only buy 4000 koku with 3000 kan.

"Procuring 2 times the rice of current market rates… Very well I shall do so."

"Since you're running your mouth a lot, this much should be a piece of cake, right?"

"This is rather simple. The money can be increased as a merchant and moving around." While exiting the room, he heard the teasing voice of Nobuna from behind.

"That's right, I forgot to say. In the case you lose your money and fail to procure the rice, by law you'll be beheaded."

After returning back to his room, Yoshiharu rolled in his room with his arms wrapped around his head. While staying still in one corner of the room all the time,

"…..What are you going to do?" Inuchiyo asks.

"Ah. There's a simple way to make money but I will have to acquire people in order to execute it."

"Inuchiyo will help."

"Your support is deeply appreciated… Goemon, it seems I will require your services."

"….Hachisuka Goemon, at your service." Without a noise, a girl wearing a completely black Shinobi costume appeared in the garden. Her nose and mouth are concealed as usual by a mask but due to the suspicious red colored pupils, he knew it was Goemon.

"…Who's she?"

"This is Goemon… would you like to enter?"

"No, I am fine with being in the garden. In the first place, Sagara-uji, shinobi's are ones who hide themselves in shadows-."

"How are you supposed to service me without being close?" Saru's face had a simple and cheeky grin.

"…Saru, no matter who the other person is, your attitude doesn't change. You use the same attitude without regard in front of anyone."

"Are you saying you wish for me to treat you specially?"

"…"

In the end Goemon conceded and moved into the house. While surrounding the five leaf Aralia stew, the three of them started the tactical meeting. Goemon suddenly said

"My followers are at Kawazoku, breaking into gowdns is easy for them", and was stopped by Saru's hand who then said. "That is not needed Goemon we will be trading."

"…..Trade?"

"If we increase original amount of 3000 kan to 6000 kan, then we can buy the target of 8000 koku of rice. So, we'll use the 3000 kan and purchase goods from the Kiyosu merchants. And, sell them at a higher price, such as 4000 kan or 5000 kan to merchants of other towns. Using the increased money, they once again buy goods, and once again sell them in another town at a higher price. Repeating this many times,3000 kan will become 6000 kan."

"Fumu. Why would the things we buy, be able to be sold at a higher price?" "Haggling and some places do not have goods other places do this will cause the price of goods in that region to cost more so we can sell for a higher price."

It seems like a good idea but….Goemon inserted her finger on the chin hidden behind the mask. "If we don't go to the town, we won't be able to understand the market price. By going in a haphazard manner and buying and selling, can we be wable to double the amount in 2 weeks?"

"Using your Shinobi network, you can find out about the market prices of the Tokaido region, it would also be safer if I leave the delivery of the goods to your followers."

Goemon nodded while hitting with her hand. "I haven't even thought of using my Shinobi like that. As expected of the wone Kinoshita had his hwopes in, fufufu."

She really bit herself a lot, Inuchiyo once again murmured causing Goemon to glare at Inuchiyo. "Then, I'll immediately go to search the market prices of various provinces in the surroundings, 3 days would be more than enough." She makes hand symbols, and makes a smoke screen. Goemon once again disappeared without any sound.

"Cough Cough… It seems we should have had this conversation outside after all…"

"…..The tatami is burning."

"Quickly get water!"

3 days later. Goemon researched about the market prices of goods thoroughly of Kiyosu, Inokuchi (the town surrounding the castle of Mino), Ise's port city, Ootsu. In each town, there were goods that were in surplus, hence cheap, and conversely goods that were out of stock and hence fairly expensive. Through Goemon's report, they went to the town and bought goods which were in surplus, and carry and sell it in a town which doesn't have enough of those. Since they used Goemon's men even for transport of the goods, the transportation fee and transportation time was minimal. With this, their money kept increasing. By the time he had realized it, Yoshiharu's room in the Five leaf Aralia tenement was full of gold coins that even his tatami mat wasn't visible.

Since the original amount was a huge sum of 3000 kan, once they exceeded expectations, the money they piled up didn't seem like it could even be counted. The deadline was tomorrow so Saru then asked Inuchiyo to bring some of Goemon's men to buy the rice telling them to try to get the best price.

"Hm? Saru? Why are you here? The deadline of the rice is tomorrow~ Don't tell me you wasted all of the money?"

"Hahaha, unfortunately not right now Inuchiyo is carrying them. Please wait, it shall be here at the end of the day."

"...I don't want to believe you but, if Inuchiyo is involved in it, then in deference to her I will wait till the time limit." While snorting with a 'hmph', she sheathed her sword, and once again sat on the chief seat.

1 minute...2 minutes...3 minutes. Nobuna's patience lasts as long as a cup ramen's cooking time. "I am bored. If I get bored, I like to behead a Saru. It's that sort of disease."

"? I believe the deadline is tomorrow even if you wish for my head you would still have to wait for a day."

"…I feel like hearing the scream of a Saru's death agony."

"I on the other hand would like to listen to your wonderful voice lady Nobuna."

"..." Nobuna turned her head sideways and looked up at the sky with a red face. Beyond the sliding screen, the blue sky started reddening bit by bit.

"You aren't interested in my story anyways. Just wait quietly till your head flies."

"It seems you are mistaken, I would love to find out more about the person I wish to serve, I also desire to continue watching that enchanting beauty of yours. This situation is currently perfect for me.

"... I have been like this ever since birth. Or at least this is what my mother told me."

"Hm, I believe she lives with Nobukatsu-dono."

"Why do you know about Kanjuurou?" her lips got an unpleasant look, and threw the candy at hand.

"Your brother seems to like fighting losing battles although it has started to become too dull for my liking."

"…I see. Although it's what my ill-natured brother perpetrated, I won't apologize."

"It's fine. I find that style of yours rather beautiful."

"…Kanjuurou was encouraged to do martial arts and studies by Mother who said 'Succeed the Oda clan'. However, he always lost to me. So he's just twisted a bit. He isn't that bad a human."

"At my father's funeral, I was pissed off at both my father who died and left me behind on his own, and the main retainers who were sitting in a row with a composed expression and discussing on to how conduct themselves. No one was earnestly grieving for father's death! …Kanjuurou on the other hand was...sad and crying. However, the vassals around him...had eyes looking like they were plotting a rebellion against me."

"Your brother has already rebelled against you many times, it seems you truly do cherish him."

"Shut up. I have a policy of not forgiving those who rebel, be it may my brother! It's just that since mother will be sad, even though I want to behead him, I can't cut him!"

"Hahaha, if you say so." Nobuna looks down sadly, and let out a small voice. But she immediately swallowed her words, and started glaring at Yoshiharu with sharp eyes. It became a face of Warring States' feudal lord.

"However. Kanjuurou is...No, if Nobukatsu rebels against me this time, I'll kill him."

"I see, to protect Owari you have decided to make that sacrifice."

"That is right, if the clan is split up, then it's impossible to protect Owari from the strong Imagawa clan. That's why, I decided that."

"...For the dream of 'Conquering Japan', there are times you have to sacrifice your personal feelings..."

"I, personally must disagree with your statement. I believe that it is possible to control what will happen when you have power but not get distracted by these personal feelings."

Che, she diverted the topic. "More than that, I'll measure your brain with this globe."

"A globe? It is unfortunate but I do not know what this is."

While rotating the globe in her hand, she showed a surprisingly smiling face and shouted. "The barbarians who made this are tough! Since they crossed the huge sea, travelled around half the world and came to Japan! Do you know? About the meaning of this globe? The world isn't flat. It's a sphere like this globe!"

"So this is a map of the entire world?"

"Exactly. Then, do you know where on this globe is Japan located at?"

"Unfortunately not I have not seen this item before but it is wonderful to learn about new things." Unexpectedly Nobuna had smiling face since whenever she explained that the earth was a sphere, no one believed her, but why did a Saru like him believe her?

"The various barbarian countries who have the Arquebus and the ships that go around the globe are really strong. Right now only the missionaries teaching about Deus come but, someday definitely I believe that they'll come to Japan with their huge fleet to attack. That's why, if even one day faster, I want to conquer the chaotic Japan, and build a country that can rival the barbarian countries! Hey, is what I am saying strange? Do you think I am a fool?"

"No, this future that you predict is very possible. As a strategist one must take in all factors into consideration and from the information you have given me I believe we must conquer japan as fast as possible, you truly are a genius who crosses eras. The ones who laugh are the stupid ones but they will eventually, all geniuses will not stay hidden for long eventually they will grow into splendid flowers or wither away before their time."

"...Hmph. Even if I am told that, I am not happy. There's no basis. Could you perhaps be a flatterer?" With running her usual poison tongue-showed a really defenceless, a smile like a little girl. It was for only a moment. Immediately, she got flustered and went to her original displeasured expression.

Abruptly, Nobuna opened her eyes, and peered at Yoshiharu's face. It was a distance where Nobuna's breath hit his cheeks.

"What. What's with that face? Do you have something that you want to say to me?"

"My lady, you are even more beautiful than I dreamed. You must forgive me if I am unable to break my gaze from your features."

"Even though you were serious just a few seconds ago, now you have returned into being just a pervert, I just can't tell what is on your mind, are you planning on a rebellion or something?"

"Of course not, there is no way I am going to betray the one I have decided to make use of my talents for."

"...Hmph...It's sunset. Where is your rice?" Nobuna returned to a serious face.

"Saru- I have no choice but to believe you have spent all 3000 kan, following the Oda clan's law, you will be beheaded. Tomorrow, prepare yourself." It was a refined expression of Warring States' feudal lord. I then heard the loud sound of running from behind me.

"...I got late..."

"Inuchiyo?" Inuchiyo entered the room in a samurai appearance dirtied with blood.

"...Saru...I bought the rice..."

"Oooh, Inuchiyo~! You bought it... However, Inuchiyo. The bags of rice are?"

"That's right. Where are they?"

"...Right now, they're being carried in from the castle gates." Nobuna and Saru look from the window, an outrageous amount of rice bags was being carried into the castle one after another.

"Oh Oh, it's an achievement of Saru-dono."

"It's big harvest! Let's take one bag back to the tenement as well!" Old man Asano and Nene were playing a flute and a drum and encouraging the samurais who were carrying the bags. "It's a really huge number! How many did you buy?"

"...76000 bags."

"1 koku is 2.5 bags so...30400 koku? No way? Really?"

Dammit, that Nobuna's calculations are fast, Yoshiharu murmured. The request was for 8000 koku so the rice he procured was in reality around 4 times of that.

"Rejoice, Saru!"

"Oh? Will you give me a reward?"

"Since you made me wait, there will be no reward! However, I'll let you keep your neck intact! Be grateful to Inuchiyo's effort and my leniency!"

"It is such a shame, I really wanted a fine banquet as a reward."

"Shut up! Since I am letting you live, cry and be deeply moved! Prostrate yourself at my feet and say this while crying and begging "Nobuna-samaaaa, this Saru will follow you for lifeeeeee", you want to beg right?"

"Unfortunately this will not motivate me any bit, it would be much different if you rewarded me, personally."

Inuchiyo then tugged at Nobuna's sleeve. "...Princess...behead Inuchiyo."

"Eh? What are you saying?"

"...Inuchiyo cut down Nobukatsu's page a bit back. I broke the law." Now that she says it, there's fresh blood on Inuchiyo's sleeve.

"That's why if you don't behead Inuchiyo, then you'll be in a tuffle with Nobukatsu-sama."

"What are you saying. T-There's no way I can do that!"

"...For Owari's sake."

Saru then asked. "Inuchiyo. While trying to carry the rice bags into the castle, were you once again hindered by Nobukatsu and company?" She nodded a bit.

"...There was no time. If I didn't cut him down, it would take forever...I haven't taken his life."

"… Inuchiyo, has run-away and escaped her punishment… Please return when lady Nobuna and Nobukatsu have reconciled."

"..." Inuchiyo nodded without hesitation.

She turned to Nobuna and bowed deeply. "...Princess. Farewell."

"Inuchiyo." It seemed like a line of tears had fallen on Nobuna's cheeks. However that was Yoshiharu's optical illusion. Indeed, she was crying in her heart. However, she didn't show it in her expression. She was bearing it. The line that looked like a tear was blood. Her lip was cut. As if trying to stop herself from letting out complaints like a normal girl, she bit her own lips inadvertently and stopped herself from speaking.

However, even without Nobuna having to say it with words, it was conveyed to Inuchyo. Inuchiyo gave a really gentle smile while staring at Nobuna.

"...I will definitely return. And also, Saru's here."

"Promise me...Will you buy me a silk garment?"

"Of course, beautiful women deserve beautiful clothes."


	3. Chapter 3

Nobuna's playful genius chapter 3

In order to prevent further damage to the relationship between Nobuna and her younger brother, Nobukatsu, Inuchiyo absconded from Kiyosu.

But in just three days after Inuchiyo absconded, Nobukatsu's chief retainer, Shibata Katsuie visited Nobuna at Kiyosu castle. While her position is that of Nobukatsu's chief retainer, Katsuie was clearly Nobuna's fan from way back

After losing the one who understood her the most, Nobuhide, she obstinately closed off her heart, made her tongue sharper and started getting irritated and displeased with her retainers. That's why, the people around him became arrogant and started to plan a rebellion.

Because Inuchiyo, Nobuna's page, had cut down Nobukatsu's page, once again Nobukatsu and the young samurai around him were planning a rebellion saying "This time for sure, let's chase out that foolish daughter of Owari".

"Hey, Katsuie. Could you try having a negotiation with sister by suggesting her to hand over Inuchiyo? If sister doesn't agree, then it's a battle for sure this time!" Nobukatsu suggested.

This lead to the current event of Katsuie in the main citadel of the Kiyosu castle. This place is Nobuba's tea room. Tea ceremony was very popular in the centre of culture, Kyo or Sakai. Nobuna who was sensitive to fashion had made a personal use tea room in Kiyosu castle and had started gathering the tea utensils but, with just her followers seated, she didn't have any intention of following proper etiquettes. Nobuna's way of preparing tea, couldn't be called appropriate, she had put a large amount of matcha in the bowl and had poured the seething water into it and stirred it. After she drank it with one gulp, she started chewing on the Nagoya specialty, Tebasaki.

She stuffed the Tebasaki with the bone in her cheeks and crunched it in low noise in her mouth, then she spit out the cleaned bones without flesh skilfully while saying 'Fuu~, no matter when I eat it, the Nagoya chicken meat, Tebasaki is delicious.'

"It's rather fascinating how you have created you own etiquette for this tea ceremony."

"Shut up. Tea is a drink. Isn't it fine drinking drinks while just savouring them. Rotating your tea cup and saying things like [It's well made] is what withered old men do, it's not my hobby. While drinking it so slowly, won't the essential tea cool down?"

"I must say this position gives me a rather spectacular view..." In response to Saru's conversation she threw the cup with tea on his head.

"P-Princess. I didn't come with the Saru for playing around."

Katsuie was having cold sweat while gripping the tea cup thinking on the proper method of how to drink, she suddenly sprang up saying that. "That's right. So, what's the matter?"

"Um...that is, I came here regarding the incident with Inuchiyo!"

"...If it's about Inuchiyo, she is absconding. Even I don't know her whereabouts." With her cheeks puffed, Nobuna turned her gaze outside of the window.

"N-Nobuna-sama, he said to hand over Inuchiyo...otherwise he would rebel again...is what he..."

"Since he's an idiot, he must have been egged on by those surrounding and said that because of that, right? Riku, can't you suppress Nobukatsu?" Katsuie was prostrating herself.

"M-My humblest apologies! I may be able to brag about not having lost to anyone on the battlefield but, um, for things like this, the only ways I can think of are threatening them or cutting them down." Nobuna gave a sigh.

"Haah. Jeez, sounds like Riku. If you can't suppress Nobukatsu anyways then, isn't it fine to take my head in the next battlefield."

"T-There's no way I can do that! If I have to take a stand against the princess, then it would be better to commit seppuku." Nobuna explained to Yoshiharu that the reason why Nobukatsu loses to her whenever he rebels is because Riku withdraws without fighting.

"That is against military law, if it were up to me You would have been beheaded. But it is truly a shame to kill such a beautiful lady."

"…It's because he doesn't have any other honest retainer with him. The bunch of guys around him are all puny young guys, they can't do anything in a battle. He understands that without Katsuie they have no chance of winning against me."

"It seems they have yet to know their limits…"

"Then, Nobuna-sama. are you saying that no matter what, you won't hand over Inuchiyo..."

"I can't hand over something which isn't there."

"Then, once again there will be an internal strife..."

"If he continues to provoke me any further, I will confront him face to face. Tell that to Nobukatsu, Katsuie."

"W-What?"

"If he rebels against me the next time, no matter how much mother appeals for his life, I will kill him. Convey that to him"

"T-That is-"

"Suruga's lord, Imagawa Yoshimoto has full-fledegedly started preparing for the march to the capital. If Yoshimoto starts moving, the first to be invaded would be us. I don't have the luxury to worry about an internal strife in Owari."

"U-U-Uh...that would be the fall of the Oda clan...!" Katsuie had completely fallen into panic. As if thinking that she was an idiot for not knowing what to say in situations like this, she started hitting hit her head.

"Also, I have had enough of looking after that troublesome little brother! Whose fault was it that Inuchiyo had to run away? Wasn't it because he firstly meddled with Inuchiyo?"

"However, princess, Nobukatsu is the one and only little brother who is connected by blood with you."

"It's fine. In this world of the Warring States, I don't need a younger brother who keeps on causing trouble." Muttering that bluntly, Nobuna's white cheeks were really strained.

"Ah geez, the tea's gone bad." With a voice that meant that she could burst out in anger any second, she drank the thick tea in the bowl in one gulp.

"Do you truly wish to take your brother's life?"

"…Even if we get defeated in battle, if we let down our hair and abandon all claims to our house, we will be forgiven. That is what I was taught. However, men are different. Even if they surrender, if they're not forgiven, their heads will fall. Furthermore, if you look at it from Imagawa's perspective who's full of talent, Nobukatsu isn't military commander material, who she would want to take in as a retainer. Besides he habitually rebels." With displeasure clearly visible, the sight of Nobuna muttering that was, unusually weak.

"That's why no matter what way, a person of his calibre will not be able to survive in the Warring States world. Even if I hand the country over to him, the result will be the same. No, it would be worse since this Owari province would be destroyed." However, Nobuna raised her head.

"If Riku isn't there, my plan to conquer Japan will fall apart. There's no stronger military commander than you, in this province of weakling soldiers of Owari. One of us will have to go, Nobukatsu."

"But, princess!"

"Riku. Right now, if there is a battle in Owari, both sides would be trampled by Imagawa in no time. If you believe this Nobuna to be the Lord of Owari, lure out and capture Nobukatsu at once. That is for Owari, for its people and for conquering Japan."

"...B-By your will."

"You don't have to be pained by it. My eyes are always looking ahead, 10 years ahead, 100 years ahead. Even if no one understands, I have confidence. If you feel pained by it, then instead of praying the Buddhist prayer, pray 'It is for all the people in Japan.'. It's fine for me alone to bear all the sins." That expression was with resolution, and her eyes showing resolve. Katsuie lowered her head without thinking. I don't understand complicated stuff, however-She is definitely not a fool. Her body understood that this person is indeed the Lord of Owari.

…At Nobukatsu's castle.

"What's this? Why am I locked out?"

"A-Are you going to betray me, Katsuieeee?" Nobukatsu's retainers had surprisingly managed to find out about Katsuie's betrayal and Katsuie was locked out of the castle.

"M-M-My deepest apologies."

"The consequence of such treason is death!" A retainer beside Nobukatsu shouted.

"N-No, wait K-Katsuie couldn't have betrayed me…" Nobukatsu was just muttering and clutching his head in pain.

"This is her highness' wishes, Nobukatsu-sama!"

"Y-You mean that my sister ordered my arrest?"

"Even if it means to put my life at stake, I will petition to spare your life Nobukatsu-sama, so please come with me to Kiyosu castle."

"No waaaay, I don't want to dieeee!" Nobukatsu just shouted back.

"Archers Fire!"

Katsuie then turned around and fled back to Nobuna.

This is now the start of the battle with Nobukatsu…

"Well what's the situation?" Nobuna asked out loud.

"Currently Nobukatsu's forces are barricaded in his castle this may become a challenge…" Niwa Nagahide Nobuna's adviser whom I had recently met. It seems she has thought this through…

"My, apologies if only I could stop Him…"

"Hahaha, although you are right lady Nagahide you are thinking far too conventionally." I answered in response.

"There is an easy solution to this conundrum." I then said.

"Hm? Whatever could that be?"

"Hahaha… I'd rather show you than explain it, Please leave everything to me."

"… Very well, this seems rather interesting."

A few hours later…

"It's strange, I find myself excited over this battle…"

"The preparations are done!" one of the foot-soldiers shouted towards me. It seems I have yet to earn their trust so they seem to be looking at me with jealousy and judging gazes due to being able to control the army despite my low rank.

"Very well, we shall do as we planned wait till nightfall and we shall begin our plan."

At nightfall…

"Hm?... Enemy attack!" A soldier under Nobukatsu shouted causing numerous other shouts to reply and hurry to take their formations.

Soon enough Nobukatsu and his retainers moved up the tower to observe the situation.

"W-What is this?"

"T-These amount of soldiers… Is this all of Owari's forces?"

"Nobuna that fool! Who will stop the invading Imagawa forces?!"

"How did they bring so many troops in such little time?"

"W-Who cares about that? How are we going to get out of this situation?"

"I-It's no use we're surrounded."

Little did these people know that the army was actually a similar amount to theirs allowing enough men to guard the boarders.

"Hm… 60 points, So you had the soldiers in the back hold many torches making the enemy believe our numbers are more than theirs, you must have had taken into account Nobukatsu's indecisiveness and fears to make him surrender… But what would happen if the retainers take charge and do not surrender?"

"It is unfortunate but this is not all there is to this strategy."

As I said this I waved my arm and the men started to shout.

Behind Saru, Nobuna who was dressed in armour became embarrassed.

"Nobuna! NO-BUNA! NO-BUNA! NO-BUNA! NO-BUNA!"

Soon enough this shout started to cause the earth to shake and cause confusion in our enemy's hearts.

"I see to win a battle without the loss of a single soldier… 100 points."

I had the men in the back shout through cones to try to amplify the noise also aiding in our bluff.

After a few minutes. Even the soldiers of the enemy's side sided with Nobuna joining in this chant.

"M-Make them stop, Make them stop!" Nobukatsu shouted at his retainers in desperation before watching as his men all turned.

"I-I surrender… I SURRENDER!"

This cry created a wave of cheers and excitement.

It's impossible, we cannot win against them... There's no other way left but to put our heads together and beg of Nobuna-sama for forgiveness. That sort of weak opinion was the only thing that could come out.

…Sitting in a row on both the left and right of Katsuie and Nobukatsu, the chief vassals of the Oda clan were whispering to each other: (There's no chance of Nobukatsu-dono being saved any more) (Nobuna-sama will finally make her decision too) While talking fast like that, they were sending gazes of pity toward Nobukatsu. "Uwaaah, I am being pitied by everyone? Someone, please plead for my life, it's my honest request~~"

"Leave it to me."

Katsuie once again turned to Nobuna. "Being his chief retainer, Nobukatsu-sama's misconduct is my misconduct too. I don't understand complex things but, please forgive everyone with just taking my head here!" With a highly refreshing voice, she declared that. It seems she was prepared for giving her life since the moment she was ordered to capture Nobukatsu. However, Nobuna cannot approve it.

"Katsuie. There's no way we can win without you. Didn't I say it before? If we calculate the gains and losses of the decision, it is already decided that it should be Nobukatsu who should die."

"Uwaaah? Sister, I won't oppose you once more, so please forgive me! My eyes have opened! The fool was me, who kept on thinking of my small dream of the making the Nagoya speciality, Uirou popular across Japan and revolting against you everytime. Sisteeeeer" Having awoken from his… 'Ambitions', Nobukatsu begged for his life. "I don't want to die! However, please don't kill Katsuie, she hasn't ever opposed you, not even once! But I don't want to die too."

I have made my decision. From today on, Riku will serving under me as a substitute for my chief-retainer. The group serving Nobukatsu shall be exiled. And Nobukatsu shall commit Seppuku here."

"Seppuku? That sort of painful way of death is impossible, I can't do that, big sis?"

"I see. If you are going to refuse, I will just have to personally behead you." Nobuna took the sword from the page and stood up, and descended to the level where Nobukatsu was sitting.

"Princess, Nobukatsu-sama is your real younger brother. Please forgive him."

"Silence, Riku! If I can't even suppress one rebellion within my own clan, there's no way I can proclaim conquering Japan, right? The rest too, listen well! From now on, if there's anyone who opposes, be they may my family, I will kill them! I will throw away my emotions, and will become the sixth devil king. That is for the sake of conquering Japan, and for the sake of our people!" The foolish Nobuna's appearance has already disappeared. The current Nobuna looked like she had changed into an unmatched beauty with a gaze so sharp that it gave one the shivers. In that hand of hers was a large sword. Nobuna threw her emotions, and had become the Goddess of War herself fighting for conquering Japan. Someone muttered that she looked like the Buddhist God of War, Marishiten. So beautiful, so divine, and also, so dreadful. It was like there was no one who could oppose her.

The retainers had bowed their heads and trembling, Saru who was in the lowest seat stood up. "Unfortunately Lady Nobuna, I must disagree with your statement."

"I...Idiot! Saru, even you will be beheaded!" Katsuie let out a voice which sounded like a shriek. Nobuna and Saru started staring at each other from a close distance.

Katsuie was thinking about the nerves of steel of this Saru, and wondering if he could really be an unbelievable guy, or a run of the mill idiot, doubting her own eyes. "You really opposed me. You will die here anyways, Saru. If you have anything to say, say it now."

"Very well, first allow me to ask you what qualities does a good ruler need?"

"…Ambition and the decisiveness to choose your course of action, even if it is the path of the devil!"

"That is not what a ruler should do. Thought it may be true in certain circumstances. What you have said is the path of a general and strategist. A ruler must also be kind to allow it's people to understand him otherwise all that you will receive for your actions is betrayal!"

"…Human hearts are fickle they will fear the unknown and will not understand you as you are now. Only thinking how you are a monster willing to kill her own brother."

"I'm fine with that! If I forgive Nobukatsu since he's my kin, it will unfair to those soldiers, people who died in the battlefield. Although a person maybe a samurai or a farmer, or a townsfolk, everyone's equal. If I can protect the lives of the citizens of Owari by killing him then it will be a gain for everyone. Am I wrong?"

"This is why no one will follow you, the common man in these times are uneducated, you are far too smart for them and these actions will do nothing to gain their favour."

"… Lady Nobuna, Do you despise you're brother? No, that cannot be true, your merely wish to protect your weak little brother from this chaotic world."

"Shut up, shut up! Idiot, idiot, idiot! Even though you are just a monkey! Then what do you want me to do? ...Isn't it obvious I don't want to kill him! There's no way that there's a girl who wants to kill her own younger brother! Don't make me say everything, idiot!" On Nobuna's cheeks, finally a single line of transparent tear was trickling down.

"Sister!", crouching at Nobuna's feet, Nobukatsu let that out without thinking.

"Lady Nobuna you must understand that though decisive actions may be good for a lord sometimes you must be patient and take into account your own feelings. Though even if even if Lord Nobukatsu's life is to be preserved, He has still committed the act of rebellion, I recommend taking away his power and removing any retainers that would cause harm…"

Saru's head started to sting as he remembered talking to a person… "Lord C _ _, C _ _ I recommend rewarding Lorde Li_ B_ _ but restraining his power and growth."

"I-I-I got it! I forgive Nobukatsu!" Nobuna lowered herself to where Nobukatsu was lying prostrating.

"H-Hmph. Kanjuurou...instead of a sword, I will give you an Uirou." The page handed over the finely cut Uirou into Nobuna's hands.

"Here, have this. It's your favorite food."

"...Is it alright, sister?"

"It's a sign of reconciliation."

"...T-Thank you for the food..." Nobukatsu took the Uirou from Nobuna's hands and put it in his mouth. Before the family was broken up over the battle for inheritance, he almost everyday had Uirou given to him like this by Nobuna. Compared to the high class 'Youkan', the Nagoya made Uirou is a dish for the masses. The sugar is lesser, and it feels refreshing. Even so, Nobukatsu in his younger days felt it was tastier than any feast when Nobuna merrily gave him a portion of Uirou while saying "Here, here, Kanjuurou, I will give you some feed."

The reason Nobukatsu liked it in the first place was -because his elder sister gave it from her hands, as a sort of reward to him. Even so, he has employed ambitious people and flatterers around him, and started making light of his sister. He made that elder sister of his, more proud than anyone else, cry in front of her retainers. While chewing on the Uirou, Nobukatsu regretted from his heart about how foolish he had been.

"How is it? Tasty?"

"...It's salty, it's like Mentaiko. Sister"

"Stupid. That's the taste of your tears."

"No. It may be the taste of your tears."

"Hmph. The thing flowing down my eyes is water." With this, the case of killing Nobukatsu had been settled. While narrowing her eyes, Nobuna stood up.

"Now then-Saru, insulting me all you could in front of my retainers, I will cut you down! I will definitely cut you down!"

"Hou? May I ask what I have done to insult you I merely gave some advice…"

"I have no idea... anyways, I am going to cut you down for being disrespectful!"

"No-One will like such a stiff ruler. Hahaha." As Saru said this he hurried and moved back. Nobukatsu was crouched down shedding exaggerated tears, saying 'Big Sister, please forgive this foolish younger brother'. However, he had no courage of saving Yoshiharu. Even Katsuie was dumbfounded with Saru's courage of having belittled Nobuna while she had turned into a devil.

"How dare you make me cry, you are too cheeky for a monkey! Die!"

"Well well. Both the princess, and Saru-dono too, please keep it at that." The retainer with enough courage to finally restrain the two's endless chase was Niwa Nagahide.

Normally, Nagahide has a gentle personality where she rarely interferes in Nobuna's affairs but, if it went on like this, there was a chance that Yoshiharu might really be cut down in their playfulness. Hence, she stood up. "Saru has already given us an option to take without killing Nobukatsu and to serve as a punishment it is already 90 points…"

"Sister. If you are going to forgive me, I won't be influenced by the bunch surrounding me ever again. I will proudly throw away my Oda surname! From now on, I will take the surname of the branch family, 'Tsuda'!"

"...That's a good idea, Nobukatsu-dono. 95 points." "Furthermore, I will change my name as well! The reason I got so feverous over trying to win and win against my elder sister is because this name 'Nobukatsu' brings bad vibes with it! From now on, I will serve my sister with a completely clear heart, like the flow of the Kiso river. That's why I will taken on the name of Nobuzumi!"

"...That may have been stretching the flattery too far. 3 points."

"H-Hmph. Well, it's fine. Then, from now on you are Nobuzumi Tsuda, Kanjuurou."

"Thank you very much, sister!" Having been called once more by that name by his elder sister, Nobukatsu-no, Nobuzumi was happy.

"D-Don't get ahead of yourself! If you oppose me once more, no matter what anyone says, I will kill you!"

"I won't oppose you ever! I won't ever forget the love I received from you! If it's for you, I will even die!"

"...Gros...! G-Get trained as a military commander under Katsuie for some time! You are too weak as of now and won't be of any use!"

"By your will!" In order for Oda Nobukatsu, now called Tsuda Nobuzumi to serve as a military commander under Nobuna in the future, he had become a subordinate of Katsuie. The bunch around Nobuzumi who had stirred many rebellions would be for some time placed in house arrest, and after arrangement of their transfer, will transferred away from Nobuzumi to other jobs.

And so, the incident of Nobukatsu had been settled. With the tension gone, Katsuie let out a long sigh, Niwa Nagahide proclaimed with a smile "With this the case has been settled, 98 points."

…That night, Yoshiharu returned to the five leaf aralia tenement, and started picking out the leaves from the hedge on his own. The hedge was more or less gone but there was still a few leaves here and there.

"Saru-sama! I heard you admonished the princess this time! No matter how many lives you have, it won't be sufficient at this rate!" While scolding Yoshiharu, she was taking out the boiling soup with a ladle from the pot.

"Saru, you are way too disrespectful towards Nobuna-sama! I-In reality I really want to behead you but I will overlook it this time only." Even Katsuie who had a different social status had come over here. She was in a rare Yukata appearance.

"Hahaha, do not worry I am merely living life to its fullest."

"Hey, Saru-kun. I bought the Nagoya speciality 'Uirou' as thanks for today. Be thankful, hahaha." And, not even having been called, and with no intention of ever calling him, Nobukatsu, or, Nobuzumi had dropped by in flashy clothes like a dandy and was firmly seated on the seat of honour as if it was natural in this scenario.

"Saru-kun, to common people like you it may be a rare sweet but, Uirou is tasty. It's sweet and melts in your mouth. Furthermore, the aftertaste is refreshing. I will someday make this Nagoya speciality popular all over Japan. "Now, it's time to toast now that the Oda house has become!"

Cheers! Nene said it in a hooraying way.

"D-Don't become arrogant, Saru! Just by becoming close enough with Nobuzumi-sama to have 'Uirou'...I-If you look at the girls of the Oda house in an amorous way, I will kill you then and there!"

"Is lady Katsuie jealous? If so I will be happy to spend this night together with you and allow you to feel all of my being."

"GRrrr…"

After this Katsuie would try recommending to Nobuna "If you can't think of any way to discipline him, it would be better to just execute him"

But Nobuna replied "If he was a human, I would have executed him but since he's a monkey, there's no point in getting angry over him." With those words, she wrapped it up. That too, was annoying for Katsuie. (T-That Saru, he's favoured by Nobuna-sama...! T-That's why he can say that much and she doesn't get actually angry! More like, if a normal foot soldier did something like that, there would be no place for arguments and he would be executed without any questions asked!? Kuuh...It's somewhat vexing!) To say in other-words, this would be jealously of not getting Nobuna's affection.

"Hey, Nobuzumi, Sake, give me Sake!"

"Eek, Katsuie didn't use honorifics with me? K-Katsuie, your eyes seem glazed?" It seems Katsuie is weak to alcohol, and starts picking fights when drunk.

"Do not fret Nobuzumi let's just enjoy the waning moon with this sake."

"…It pains me to say it but ever since Saru came, Nobuna-sama might have gotten more cheerful! Ever since her father, Lord Nobuhide's funeral, it felt like she would crush anyone who dared to approach...doing her obstinate pretence of a fool, she didn't open her heart to anyone, but to think that she would shed tears for Nobuzumi's sake...beautiful...they were beautiful tears...I-I doubted myself thinking that that Nobuna-sama may actually be a fool...idiot! Idiot! The real fool is me, Shibata Katsuie."

"I-I have decided that from now onwards, I will exhaust all the limits of a servant to work for Nobuna-sama's sake! This is a warrior's pride! Suddenly, it seems like a path opened in front of my eyes! Kukuku...at the very least, if my head was a bit better~"

Nene egged Katsuie further by saying "Here, please have some more" and kept on refilling her cup wth the unrefined sake. Katsuie kept on downing it in one gulp. Nobuzumi who was clutched by the neck by the superhuman strength of Katsuie, could not even breathe properly. Barely being able to breath, his neck gave a crunching sound. "Eeek. Forgive me, Katsuie~~"

"S.H.U.T U.P.! It's cause you kept on planning rebellions, even I was going to get hated by Nobuna-sama for it! No, my trust points are already below Saru!"

"K-Katsuie, haven't you drank too much? Eeek?"

"Starting tomorrow, I will train you day in and day out! At the very least, be energetic enough to not die from the practice!"

"Calm down, guys." Nene and Saru came in between the two and separated them.

"Saru-kun. We will bear the responsibility of Inuchiyo and call her back, so be rest assured."

"I am truly relieved knowing you will be the one searching…"

"Leave it to me. Saru-kun. I will never forget the things you have done for me! I will definitely repay the debt that is what it means to be a noble. From now, I will act alongside you in battle!"

"Nobuzumi. You seem to look really bad in battle though...?"

"I may indeed be weak but the cute girls of all over Owari work for me as my personal guard unit. Depending upon the situation, they may be very useful."

"Although that does sound reassuring we must take into consideration every possibility… If you do not wish to take up a weapon I suggest taking the brush to improve your knowledge and create strategies many will fear."

"Hahaha. Saru-kun that's a good idea!"

The night had approached while the 4 were creating a big ruckus. While Nene and the rest were sleeping soundly, for some reason only Saru's mind was clear and he couldn't sleep. He left the Five Leaf Aralia tenement, and headed towards the inner citadel... Ah the moon is rather beaut-Urk. Saru's chest then started to hurt and he leaned on a tree… He then recalled another memory… "Sorry, I've just been thinking too hard…" was what he said to the man beside him in the memory…

Recomposing himself he continued on his walk. While climbing the hill road, he ran into Nobuna wearing her sleeping attire. She was no longer the 'Devil Nobuna' he saw in the day. She was the usual normal girl with a displeased look on her face.

"Oh. I was going to come for you."

"Oh? Could I have captured this beautiful lady's heart?"

"D-Don't be ridiculous, Anyway just come with me." He was brought into Nobuna's room in the main citadel... Nobuna was gazing at the moon from the porch, while holding the globe dearly. Her pure white skin glistening under the moon's light and that ordered face which appeared from the side, those long eyelashes, that intense look in her eyes, Saru just waited patiently with a simple smile.

"Perhaps has lady Nobuna forgotten about my presence?"

"Hm? Ah, you...were here."

"How cruel~"

"Saru, are you some kind of prophet?"

"Hm? What has brought this on?"

"Firstly, you were able guess what the viper was thinking…" Nobuna murmured. "This globe is my treasure. I got this during my childhood from a person my father brought along, missionary of the barbarian nations who came from the port of Tsuda. I learnt a lot from that missionary with the blue eyes. The fact that Japan is just a tiny island nation on the Earth, the fact that on that island nation, fellow Japanese were fighting each other, the fact that science was flourishing in those barbarian nations and they were inventing a lot of things one after another, such as the Arquebus rifles, the fact that someday with their strong military strength and economic strength they would swallow up Japan as well...that the rulers of those countries desired 'The country of Gold, Jipangu'. It seems there are rulers who want to make Japan a colony as well."

"You know, while I was being taught a lot of things by that missionary, I started thinking that I someday want to make Japan one, and jump out of Japan and travel around the world. I want to make a strong ship fully made of steel, board it and cross the 7 seas with it. I want to see it with my own two eyes, everything of this huge world which the Japanese people haven't seen. That's why, that person who came from beyond the sea is my starting point."

"Well, he talked in new language all the time which would make you shocked. He's dead already though..."

"…My condolences."

"For some reason, the people who I fall in love and depend on, all die soon. My father was the same. It seems the viper is also being pushed around by the nobles in Mino...It's because he said that he would hand over the province to me. He may even die." Nobuna gave a smile which seemed lonely.

"…" Saru kept silent at this deep down he knew his body may not last.

"Anyway, If you are a prophet I will kill you, I don't want to feel like I am being controlled by you."

"Fortunately I am not a prophet, like you there are many things that do not go my way. I merely try to predict and make assumptions based on what has already happened."

"? Don't you think of wanting to control me?"

"I do not wish to take hold of power I merely wish to see how far my talents would take me and see the wish of my lord come true."

"That's fine. Then let's do the ceremony of being a Lord and retainer officially." Nobuna said it in a brusque manner. "I can't keep you as my pet monkey forever. It's time to make you a real Samurai."

"Ceremony? Unfortunately I do not know the ceremony used here…"

"Let's see… the barbarian way of doing it seems cooler and doesn't use Sake. Here. Kiss my hand swearing your loyalty to me."

"Saru. Respect me as your Lord, and swear fealty to me."

"...I G... Saru" Memories rushed out of Saru's head… "Swear fealty to my lord lady Nobuna… Until you have fulfilled your dream and I have regained my memories."

"...I see. Then it's fine with that. Till then, that is."

"I will use all of my wit and cunning to make your dream come true."

"If that's the case, if my dream isn't fulfilled no matter how much time passes, you won't be able to go back."

"Of course I would wish to stay by a beautiful lady's side."

"But, Saru. What about you?"

"?"

"What about your dream? I have to reward you for your service appropriately. I can grant your dream."

"Hey. Saru? Is your dream one which I can fulfil?" If I am not mistaken, the old man's dream was-

"… It seems I cannot forget the wish of the man who saved me."

"What would that wish be?"

"I wish to have a castle on-top of a certain place and fill it with all of the most beautiful women in japan to live."

"HUH? W-What's with this perverted wish?"

"I must apologise but the person who decided this wish is the person who saved my life I cannot change it. But he did never say the amount of people so I believe the most beautiful woman of Japan as a bride would also do fine."

... BAM! Nobuna withdrew her hand hurriedly and made it into a fist. She then aimed it at one side of Saru's face and tried to hit him with all her might. "Y-Y-You, of all things to say, what the hell are you spouting? M-M-M-Making the most beautiful girl of Japan your bride?" Nobuna's whole body was completely pale. She was frozen.

…She seems to have the wrong idea… "Your angry face just exquisite lady Nobuna."

"B-Be quiet, T-There's no way I grant that dream! No matter what, yours and my status is way too different, you know? Gross, seriously gross."

"Eh? Lady Nobuna did you not wish to grant my wish as well? I didn't know the noble Oda Nobuna would go back on her word like this…"

"Stop it! I-I won't do it I will grant any other wish…"

"Hahaha, Well if that is the case I will intrude and ask for fine banquets whenever we have time."

"Uwaaaaah, I am getting goosebumps on my whole body? Gross. Look at this, because of your weird proposal, my jewel like bare skin is covered with goosebumps."

It seems she still wasn't listening…

"Oi, oiiii. Just by imagining myself to be Saru's wife and bearing Saru's child, warm stuff is coming out from my stomach!?"

"…Could it be? Your body is already preparing itself for a baby? I truly feel honoured lady Nobuna."

Once again Nobuna's fist came flying at him. He was able to predict it this time so, he swiftly dodged it.

"Hey, don't run away. Wait and get hit! How are you going to go into battle?!"

"Sometimes it is best to retreat in battle!"

"Saru...I-I-I won't forgive you...This time, this time for sure I will kill you!"

And this is how the beautiful night filled with shouts and cries of laughter has ended…


End file.
